Their Amazing Little Secret
by Edokina
Summary: Atem and Yugi are on one of their first dates after finally confessing to each other. What happends once they're alone together? AN: Someone once said I should try writing a lemon. Well, here it is!


**Edokina:** Hi all! I'm back! And... I'm finally ready to try a lemon of my own!  
**Yugi:** She's been trying to get herself to do this ever since she finished "Love is a Hard Path to Walk." So she's late...  
**Edokina:** Hey, I'm the kind of person who blushes while _reading_ this stuff! ...Gah! What's my boyfriend gonna think if he finds out I write Yaoi this... this... hardcore!?  
**Yugi:** He'll never know. Unless you, y'know, _tell him on your own._ But even you're not dumb enough to do that, right, Kina?  
**Edokina: **(Sighs) I hope not... Anyway, here goes nothing- I hope you like it, and that it doesn't come out too bad!

* * *

Their Amazing Little Secret

"Yugi! C'mon! We're going to be late for the movie!" Atem knocked on Yugi's door, hearing the younger teen's music blasting through, _"…And I've been housing all this doubt, and insecurity. And I've been locked inside that house, oh, while you hold the key, and I've been dying to get out, and I might be the death of me. And even though, there's no way of knowin', I promise I'm going, because-"_

The music suddenly switched off before it even hit the chorus, Atem recognizing it to be "Be My Escape" by Reliant K. "Sorry, Atem! I'm ready, so let's go!" Yugi smiled as he came out the door and began to walk downstairs. Atem followed, "What took you so long?" "I couldn't find the right shoes, and my eyeliner _refused_ to be perfect. How'd you put yours on so well?" Yugi asked as he looked over his shoulder and snagged his coat and keys from the hooks on the wall. Atem took his own and smirked, "I didn't rush and start getting ready until the last minute."

Yugi answered with a frown, "Oh, be quiet! As the more feminine between the two of us, I say that I have the _right_ to take longer to get ready!" He joked, however it caused Atem to snag the keys from him, "Then as the more masculine one, _I_ have the right to drive!" he smirked.

"Wha!? Atem! You don't have a license! You don't even have a permit! Hell, you don't even know the first _thing_ about driving!" Yugi complained, watching Atem go around to the driver's side.

"So? You push a few pedals, make a few turns… how hard could it be? …Yugi, which way do I turn the key?"

Yugi shot him an impatient look and tapped his foot with arms folded across his chest, his overall look saying, "Give me back the car keys before you either get us killed or in trouble."

With a slight laugh, Atem left the keys in the ignition and crawled to the passenger's side, "_Fine._ But one of these days, you're teaching me how! Then I'll get my own license and you'll never have to drive again!" To that, Yugi smiled, "Sure. As soon as you learn how to play my game systems without destroying them with shadow magic when you get frustrated." He laughed.

"Hey! That was _one_ time! Sheesh, break a guy's Game Cube just _once, _and he just _never_ lets it go…"

Yugi rolled his eyes, still smirking, and backed the car out of the driveway.

-------------

"Ahh, Atem! It's too dark already! I knew we wouldn't make it…" Yugi complained in a whisper once in the theatre. He felt Atem hook his arm around his own, and found himself walking side-by-side with him up the stairs and into a row of seats. Once he felt Atem's arm leave, he assumed it was okay to sit. Stupid horror movie previews- they always made it so hard for latecomers to get around!

Yugi placed his soda in the cup holder to his right and heard the ice move around in Atem's as he did the same on his left. They placed the bucket of popcorn between them, Yugi leaning on Atem slightly. They both dug into the bucket, and it was gone halfway through the movie. It was a comedy. Yugi loved to laugh. Atem loved to _hear_ Yugi's laugh. It worked great for the both of them.

After the movie, Atem took Yugi to the local diner. It was a simple burger place, and Yugi's favorite. They sat across from each other, smiling to one another as they began to exchange conversation.

"Come, now, Yugi! It's a simple question!" Atem asked with a smirk. "Ateeeem! I just don't think that's something you need to ask- especially not here!" Yugi whined, knowing full well that he was just having fun poked at him. But the blush in his cheeks was dark by now with Atem's repeated question. "You know me- how could I have even gotten a girl who would like me enough to-"

"She wouldn't have to like you, y'know. Girls loose control of their hormones, too! I mean, Anzu demonstrates that for us every month…"

"ATEM!" Yugi nearly shouted, then sank into his seat with a heavy sigh, "I don't even know what makes you think I could… Y'know… I'm just not… I mean, I don't…"

Atem stifled a giggle and stood up, moving to sit in Yugi's booth. He put an arm around him and wrapped his index finger and his thumb around Yugi's chin and turned his face towards his own, "You know how adorable you are, right?" He asked, and leaned in as Yugi blushed even more, but smiled and met Atem's lips.

It started as a brush, but after a few more, deepening with each one, Atem started stroking Yugi's upper lip with his tongue, until Yugi parted his lips and allowed it to slide inside. _Well, this is _one_ way to have a hamburger…_Yugi smiled to himself, ketchup and pickles still strong on Atem's tongue as they danced with each other over dominance. Yugi lost satisfyingly and surrendered himself over to Atem's touch, back arching as he felt smooth fingers rub up and down it slowly. That damn shirt of his was in the way…

Atem must have been thinking the same thing, because the fingers left his back and brushed against the skin on his sides as they grabbed the shirt and started to pull it off. It didn't get over his head however, because the waitress came over and tapped Atem on the shoulder, "Not in my diner, you don't! Pay up and get out!" She held out her hand as Atem pulled out his wallet, handed her a twenty, then walked off without saying anything as to whether or not he'd be getting any change back.

Not that Atem seemed to care. He _did,_ however, care that he'd almost begun stripping his innocent boyfriend in the middle of a public diner. He looked a tad ashamed of himself as he ruffled his own hair around in an attempt to fix it after Yugi had run his hands through it while they were making out. Yugi couldn't recall ever seeing Atem turn that shade of red. A rare sight indeed, although he knew that he himself was probably worse off.

"Let's go, Yugi." Atem said as he collected his coat, waited for Yugi to do the same and took his hand as they walked out. Once outside and safely in the car, Atem stared at his hands and muttered, "Yugi? I'm sorry… I got a bit… carried away…" "Huh? Oh, don't worry, Atem! It wasn't all your fault. I forgot where we were, too!" He laughed a bit.

"But I'm the one who's supposed to be paying attention to that… and trying to take off your clothes was just… I didn't need to go that far."

Yugi looked solemnly at his boyfriend, then gave him a small smile as he took his hand, "Atem, it's alright. You don't need to apologize for anything. Quite honestly, I was having the same idea…" he smiled bashfully, and felt Atem's gaze rise to his face. Atem let out a short laugh, and, using the hand that Yugi wasn't holding, guided Yugi's face to look at him. They stared into each others' eyes, the moon shining in at the perfect angle. They leaned in and their lips met once more. This time, Atem just reveled in the feelings that washed over him. Warmth, love, passion, wholeness. And numerous other things he couldn't even describe.

They broke the kiss, and Yugi turned the keys in the ignition, "So, where to now? The night's still pretty young..."

"Oh! Let's go to the Domino Amusement Park! I wanna see what's new!" Atem answered excitedly. Yugi laughed in response and nodded, "Alright, sounds like a plan, then!" He pulled out of the lot and onto the road.

-------------

Yugi felt the warmth of Atem's hand in his as they walked around the park, surrounded by roller coasters, screams, chatter, popcorn and cotton candy scents, and enough neon lights to romantically lead couples through without trouble. They rode the carosoul and two roller coasters.Yugi threw up after the second one. Atem was worried, but of course Yugi assured him that he was fine. Throwing up was half the fun, according to Jounouchi at least. However, after that, Atem refused to let Yugi onto another ride as fast as a roller coaster, which left them with few options. They played a few games, Atem winning a giant stuffed monkey for Yugi and Yugi won a giant stuffed tiger for Atem.

Then they came across the "Haunted House."

"C'mon, Yugi! Let's just give it a shot!" Atem begged, tugging on his hikari a bit.

"I dunno, Atem... Seems... y'know, _haunted..._"

He laughed, "That's the point! Don't worry, Aibou," He placed his arm around him and leaned close to his ear, "I'll protect you."

Yugi felt Atem's breath tickle and warm his ear, sending shivers down his side. "A-alright." He breathed, a smile creeping across his face.

He and Atem wondered down several corridors, the occasional fake ghost or goul popping out at them. Yugi jumped into Atem's arms each time, hoping that he wouldn't notice that the real reason he did so was just to be closer for a moment.

They came across a starcase with chains and signs that read "Out of Order- Do Not Enter" barring the way, and other signs pointing to the left and right- other exits. Yugi stood wondering which to take when he felt Atem pull him right up to the staircase, "Atem! Where are you going!? We can't go-"

"It's a haunted house, right? People with common sense wouldn't go inside them in the first place. Therefore, only those with _no_ common sense are the only ones inside. Meaning, us!" He smiled, and stepped over the chains. Yugi crawled beneath them and took hold of Atem's hand again, nice and tight. The ventured up the stairs and beyond several doorways, finding nothing interesting.

Until they found themselves falling through a hidden hole in the floor. It had been covered with a rug, nothing else. Atem pulled Yugi into him and made sure that when they landed, Yugi would have Atem as a coushin.

THUD!

Yugi groaned and sat up. "Atem!? Are you alright!?" He heard Atem grunt in response, "Yeah, Aibou. Fine. As long as you are?"

"Thanks to you. ...Where... are we...?" He looked around a bit, then up. They'd fallen two floors down and into some sort of basement. Yugi stood up and found the door, but it didn't budge when he pushed or pulled on it. Atem tried, and he couldn't move it either. "Guess we're stuck until someone finds us... Sorry, Yugi..." Yugi answered him with a giggle, "It's okay, Atem. Gives us even more alone time, right?" He sat down on the ground and Atem sat behind him, hugging and snuggling against him, "Yeah, always seeing the bright side, aren't you, Hikari? Guess that's why you're my light." He breathed against Yugi's ear again, and into the nape of his neck as he began planting kisses on him. Yugi smiled, feeling his member twitch when Atem decided to use more than just his lips.

He felt his tongue run up his neck and behind his ear, then giggled as Atem's teeth came down gently over the top of his ear. He tugged at it playfully, running a set of digits up and down Yugi's chest and another up and down his thigh. Yugi's head bent back as he moaned a little. He found himself leaning slowly further and further back, until he felt his back on the concrete floor or the celler and Atem kissing the front of his neck, crouched over him. He rose and met Yugi's lips, and Yugi wrapped his arms around Atem's neck as Atem pushed his tongue into Yugi's mouth. Yugi felt an erection coming on. In a normal situation, he would have been embarrassed. But right now, he couldn't care less about it. All that mattered was this moment and Atem.

Atem's hand ventured up Yugi's shirt slowly, taunting him as it finally made its way to his right nipple. He felt Atem stroke it gently with his thumb, and felt the kiss break for only a moment as his shirt was finally lifted up and over his head. Atem propped himself up on his elbow as he played with a lock of Yugi's blond hair. He broke the kiss again, to allow his aibou to breathe and also to tease him some more. He left a trail of butterfly kisses from the corner of his lips all the way to his right nipple. Yugi felt Atem's tongue lick it, and winced in pleasure as he felt his teeth nibbling gently. Yugi was forced to simply run his fingers through his Yami's hair. He felt Atem stand upright for a second and watched as he removed his own shirt, revealing his finly toned tan body. He panted as Atem left another trail of kisses crossing his chest to his other nipple, and moaned again when he felt the sweet sensation of Atem's beautiful pearly whites hardening it.

By now his member was bulging uncomfortably against his pants. Atem must have sensed this through their mind link, as he undid the belt and button on Yugi's jeans as he smothered Yugi's world in another kiss on the lips. This time, however, Atem allowed Yugi to turn the tables for a bit and explore _his_ mouth. Unsure of what to do, however, Atem had to offer a bit of guidence as Yugi tried to mirror the way Atem kissed him.

Ah, sweet relief. Yugi heard his pants get tossed to some other part of the room with the rest of their clothes, leaving him with only his boxers, which Atem apparently decided to get rid of no too long after.

He felt Atem leaving more kisses along his length. The left corner or his mouth... his chin... down his neck... down his chest... down his waist...

Yugi suddenly felt shivers up his spine as Atem's mouth closed around his member. He began to moan- softly at first, then gradually louder as Atem began to suck. "A-Atem...!" He groaned, feeling Atem's tongue snake around it, "A-A... Atem! Oh, _Gods,_ Atem!" He almost shouted. Atem got excited, and sucked faster, harder, until Yugi felt himself come into Atem's mouth. He heard the gulp as Atem swallowed, and tingled all over as his warm hands ran back up the length of his body and cupped his face, "I love you, Aibou," He smiled genuinly, though even in the dark Yugi could see his eyes glazed over with desire, "I love you too, Atem," He smiled back, and allowed Atem to kiss him once more. Yugi felt brave right now, brave enough to do anything.

He began unbuckling Atem's belt. Then the button. Then the zipper. Finally, he began pulling Atem's pants off as best as he could in his posistion, and felt Atem chuckle against his lips, "I'll get it, Aibou," He finished what Yugi had started, yanking his boxers off also and tossing it all away.

Now Yugi blushed as he suddenly realized the situation. What did he do now? How did sex between two men work? His thoughts were interrupted by Atem's wonderful, but slurred, voice, "Yugi... are you ready for this? We can wait if you-"

"Atem... I trust you. I trust you with everything I am, and I love you with that and so much more. I'm ready, if you are..."

Atem looked at him then smiled and gave him a short kiss. He reached beside him and picked up some kind of bottle. Atem poured the contents of it into his hand and rubbed it on his eraction. Then, applying a little more, he warned, "This may hurt- if it does, tell me," He nodded, and was met with a small amount of pain as he felt Atem stick his finger inside him. Then another. Then another...

The fingers finally left, the tingling that wracked his whole groin and waist area lingering. Atem posistioned himself right and looked down at Yugi, "Are you ready?" He asked once more. "Atem, just take me already!" He commanded, and felt Atem enter him suddenly. It hurt at first, but at the same time he enjoyed the feeling of his yami inside him. Atem moved around some, until a moan escaped Yugi's lips. Right there. Yugi automatically began to rock his hips against Atems, and Atem rocked back. The rythem was slow at first, then slowly escalated. Yugi gently said Atem's name in a lazy, slurred, wanting voice. _"Oh, Atem..._ Oh, _Gods, _Atem! Ateeeeeeemmm!" He gasped, "Faster!"

Atem didn't need to be told twice.

With one last cry of his name, Atem released into Yugi with a moan of his own, then collapsed onto the smaller teen. They were both sweating a little, but that didn't matter. What they had just shared was something neither of them had ever dreamed of experiencing.

Once he'd gathered his strength, Atem flipped himself off his Aibou and laid with his arms spread out beside him. Yugi looked over at Atem, and, gathering the courage, decided to return the favor.

He rolled over and crawled on his hands and knees to crouch over Atem's member. Atem looked at him curiously, "Yugi? What are you...?"

He looked suprised as he watched Yugi bend down and got that moist-cave sensation. Yugi wrapped his mouth around what he could without choking and began by licking the length of it. His Yami was sweeter than any lolipop Yugi could imagine having. He felt Atem shiver and moan a little above him, and he began sucking, getting back at Atem for teasing him so much earlier by going so slow. He wanted Atem to look down at him and see him taking his sweet time, head bobbing up, then down, then back up as his tongue twisted around it slowly, and the cave getting smaller bit by bit. He felt Atem bucking aginst him, and he smiled as his revenge worked. Feeling satisfied, he gave Atem what he silently asked for and sucked faster, even going so far as gently grabbing Atem's thigh and tracing circles on the inside of it with his thumb. His own name rang wonderfully through his ears and Atem called him again and again, then taking in one more sharp breath before Yugi felt his mouth fill with his yami's seed. He swallowed, then crawled up to cuddle next to him, "How'd I do?" He asked, savoring the taste that lingered in his mouth.

"Amazing. Who taught you that? I just might have to kill him if he had you first...!"

Yugi giggled, "No one. I just... did what came naturally," He gave him a short kiss, then stood up to get their clothes. "Where're you going?" Atem asked, reaching for Yugi's wrist but moving too late. "We should get dressed. If we're going to fall asleep and be found in the morning, I don't want to be naked when they do it..." He said, pulling his boxers on despite being sore.

Atem chuckled at Yugi's innocence. Even after he'd lost it he was still the purest person Atem had ever met. He also got dressed and they snuggled up and fell asleep, knowing that no matter who found them in the morning, what they had shared between them would always be their amazing little secret.

* * *

**Edokina:** (Shocked) I... wrote... this!? WOW I had no idea I had such perverted thoughts!  
**Yugi:** (Laughing) You've read stuff just as perverted.  
**Edokina:** But I didn't know I had it in me to _write_ one!  
**Yugi:** Calm down- I'm sure they'll love it!  
**Edokina:** I hope you're right... Oi, readers! Is he right? Please leave comments! As I said before, it's my first one... I'd love to know how I did! 


End file.
